In any digital sample rate generator, the precision or ambiguity as to the repeatability of taking samples of any waveform, is determined by the variation in the total propagation delay of logic elements. Deviation of the propagation delay is caused by fan out, temperature, and capacitive loading on the logic elements. The problem is usually minimized by designing with the fastest switching logic available, thus the packaging problems and the radio frequency interference problems to the analog portion of the system become very costly.
One prior art technique for sampling is the synchronization of a sample clock using a flip-flop on receipt of a sample initiate command pulse. This causes a sampling ambiguity equal to the PRI. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art in that the sampling ambiguity is not determined by the PRI but rather by the resolution established by the number of delay line taps.